Engineer
Engineer is a Tier 3 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It is similar to the Hacker perk from Call of Duty: Black Ops, the SitRep perk from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and the Bomb Squad perk from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Engineer makes its debut appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It highlights enemy equipment including Guardians and Sentry Guns, which appear as flashing red through walls, delays proximity explosives such as Bouncing Betties, and adds the ability to re-roll, booby trap and defuse care packages. To re-roll a Care Package, double tap the Action button before capturing it. When an enemy Care Package is captured, either manually or through the Black Hat, it becomes booby trapped and will detonate upon opening. Packages booby trapped by enemies will glow in red, and can be defused without triggering the explosion. Engineer goes well in conjunction with the Black Hat or EMP Grenade as it will assist detection of affectable technology, which include Sentry Guns, Guardians, player equipment, and most lethal equipment. The Black Hat can hack smaller equipment almost instantly through walls from a moderate range, making it perfect for players using this perk. It is additionally beneficial if a player has a Care Package selected as one of their scorestreaks and they call one in, as they can re-roll it for another scorestreak if desired. Call of Duty Online Engineer makes a return in Call of Duty Online as a Tier 3 perk, making planting and defusing bombs quicker to do, as well as capturing flags faster and hacking enemy equipment. In Survival, Cyborg Rising and Cyborg Evacuation it allows the player to interact faster with ammo crates, barricades and downed teammates. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Engineer again makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It retains the same abilities seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II; however, it now can detect and pinpoint all enemy score streaks, such as the UAV, HC-XD, and even the R.A.P.S., on the minimap as well as in-game highlighted in red. It can also detect Nomad's H.I.V.E. pods. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Engineer returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It lets the user detect enemy equipment and scorestreaks through walls and delay activation of enemy mines. It also allows you to plant the bomb silently in bomb objective modes. It is unlocked at level 25. This perk counters the Trip Mine and the Cryo Mine by delaying their explosions, as well as countering Stryker's Relay trait. Engineer Unlock Card IW.png|Engineer being unlocked in multiplayer. Engineer Model IW.png|Engineer perk model in Create-a-Class. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Tier 3 Perks